L vs SEELE
by Niso
Summary: Para los que hubieran preferido otro final para Evangelion: ¿No hubiera estado bueno que L  death note hubiera interferido? Un crossover entre la organización más maligna contra el mejor detective de todos los tiempos.
1. Primera Parte

L. SEELE

¿Cómo hubiera sido evangelion si el mismísimo L hubiera interferido?

El detective se deberá enfrentar a la maligna organización SEELE para detener la instrumentación humana.

Advertencia: Spoliers de Neon Genesis Evangelion, Death Note y su novela ligera, Another Note.

Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

Primera Parte

El mejor detective del mundo se encontraba en su posición habitual, leyendo antecedentes. Watari, su amigo y contacto con el mundo exterior le pasó un informe de SEELE. L quedó sorprendido, aunque su expresión no lo delataba.

-¿Una expedición a la Antártida?- preguntó L.

-Así es- respondió Watari -SEELE creó a la organización GEHRIM y fue enviada al polo sur.

-Leí que SEELE estaba investigando sobre la creación del mundo, pero, ¿por qué hay tan poca información sobre ellos?- dijo L mientras metía un malvavisco en su boca -¿Tendrán fines bélicos?

-¿Quiere interferir?

-Watari, manda espías a GEHRIM- dijo L mientras ponía su pulgar en su boca –Al menos, por ahora.

En la Antártida, GEHRIM realizaba su expedición. Pasaron varios días hasta que encontraron la luna blanca. Adentró había un ser luminoso.

La pinza gigante traía una lanza. Cambió de forma, partiendo su punta en dos. La introdujeron. La criatura se despertó y desplegó cuatro alas.

Misora Naomi llamó a L.

-Le están clavando la lanza a Adam.

-¡Detenlos!- gritó L –¡A toda costa!

Misora les disparó a los operadores, evadiendo sus puntos vitales. Tomó la palanca y retiró la lanza.

Dos disparos de energía impactaron en la espalda de Adam. Este cayó al piso, despedazándose.

Misora miró a la distancia. Una bandera roja comunista estaba siendo alzada.

-Misora- dijo L –Quiero que te dirijas hacía la bandera de la Unión Soviética.

La espía se escapó de la base y huyó hacía el lugar en cuestión.

Watari, totalmente cubierto con una vestimenta mucho más gruesa que la usual, la recibió.

-Watari.

-Señorita Misora, por favor, pase- invitó el hombre.

Había una puerta bajo la nieve. La abrieron y entraron.

-Esta es una antigua base secreta rusa durante la guerra fría- explicó Watari –La usamos para neutralizar a Adam.

-Gracias.

-Teníamos que hacerlo, de otro modo la tragedia podría haber sido inimaginable.

-Ya veo. He descubierto información importante.

Un monitor se prendió. La ele gótica había aparecido.

-¿Qué ha descubierto, Señorita Naomi?- preguntó L.

-Gendo Ikari partió de la base apenas ayer.

-Él sabía que esto pasaría- dijo L –Supongo que solo un área del planeta sería destruida, o al menos solo los seres que habitan en ella. Pero, ¿por qué no lo detuvo? Siendo una persona tan influyente. ¿Descubrió algo sobre SEELE?

-No mucho.

-No importa- dijo L –Y una vez más, gracias por su cooperación.

Un equipo de SEELE llegó en un día. Recogieron información. Al día siguiente un equipo especial llegó en un rompehielos y trasladaron algo que los espías de L no pudieron ver.

-L, logramos recolectar algo- dijo Watari.

-¿Qué es?

-Unos manuscritos- respondió Watari y se las mandó a L.

Este los leyó rápidamente.

-¿Estos ángeles tratan de crear un Apocalipsis?- preguntó L.

-Podría decirse- respondió Watari.

-Parece que la organización SEELE está investigando esto, pero hay algo que no encaja- dijo L mientras ponía cubos de azúcar a su café -¿Por qué capturar a Adam y Lilith? Si al entrar en contacto con los otros ángeles, está, "instrumentación" ocurre como consecuencia, ¿por qué no simplemente los destruyen?- dijo y tomó la taza con dos dedos y comenzó a beber -¿O querrán algo más? ¿Podrán usarse como un arma de guerra?

Pasaron varios años. L ya les había perdido el rastro.

Sachiel atacó la ciudad de Tokio. Fue rápidamente difundido.

-Entonces, ¿esto vendría a ser un contra ataque?- pensó L al enterarse.

Se encontraba sentado en la silla de la computadora, con las piernas arriba de esta, revolviendo su café, mirando tres monitores a la vez.

-_Las fuerzas armadas de Japón no pueden hacer nada contra esta criatura de origen desconocido_- decía el noticiario.

Por las cámaras, L veía como los disparos evitaban dar en el blanco.

-_…El ejército y la ONU han decidido dejarlo en manos de NERV._

-¿NERV?- pensó L y tomó una de sus computadoras y buscó.

Saltó de la silla y cayó al suelo.

-¡SEELE!- gritó L –Entonces, ¿este alien será un ángel?

El Evangelion Unidad 01, se levantó. Tuvo una ardua pelea contra el ángel hasta derrotarlo.

-_Nosotros, los miembros de NERV, protegeremos no solo a nuestra ciudad, no solo a nuestro país, sino al mundo_- anunció un representante de NERV.

-¿En qué piensas, Liuzaki?- preguntó Watari, llamando a su jefe por su seudónimo.

-Pienso en la teoría de que SEELE pudo haberse llevado a los dos primeros ángeles con el objetivo de crear a estos robots para destruir a los demás; para protegernos de estos. Parece que tienen la capacidad para neutralizar el campo de fuerza de los ángeles.

L pensó en Ikari y en el hecho de que se haya ido un día antes del despertar de Adam. L agarró la cuchara con dos dedos y tomó un poco de helado.

-Los manuscritos comprobaban mi teoría de que Adam causaría la destrucción de la Antártida, pero, Ikari lo sabía. ¿SEELE también? ¿Podemos confiar en que una organización que sacrifica así a los suyos a invertido tanto en una causa noble? ¡Ponme en las estaciones de televisión!

Watari tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

En Tokio, la gente fue sorprendida por una ele gigante en la pantalla.

-_Soy el mejor detective del mundo, L. Sé que ven a NERV como un héroe, pero no son de fiar. No me rendiré hasta encontrar pruebas de sus crímenes_.

La transmisión finalizó.

En las secretas oficinas de SEELE, Keel Lorentz quedó sorprendido por el mensaje.

-Parece que alguien más nos está haciendo frente- dijo Keel.

Mientras, L estaba en un avión llegando a Japón.

-L…- dijo Keel mirando su televisor inundado por la estática.

-SEELE…- dijo L pensando en su enemigo.

-Al final, yo seré quien gané, porque es lo mejor para el mundo- dijeron ambos, por supuesto que ninguno sabía que su adversario estaba pensando lo mismo.

El comandante Ikari de NERV fue citado con SEELE. Las pantallas con la inscripción "Sound Only" estaban frente a él.

-Ikari, L es una amenaza.

-Fue él el que interfirió en la expedición de la Antártida.

-Entiendo- respondió Ikari –Lo detendré.

Shamshel cayó ante las manos de la Unidad 01. El edificio de L estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad en donde se libraban las batallas, por lo que permanecía seguro y no tenía la necesidad de evacuar. El siguiente en hacer su aparición fue Ramiel.

-¡Es un d8 gigante!- gritó un grupo de nerds al ver al ángel acercárseles.

La Unidad 01 le hizo frente, el ángel despidió un rayo de energía y lo derribó.

El octaedro sacó un taladro gigante y comenzó a perforar la base.

L observaba la situación desde una ventana.

-Verdaderamente poderoso- pensó –Pero, ¿qué fue ese rayo? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el campo de fuerza que tienen estos ángeles?

El noticiero dio un aviso de emergencia.

-_Habrá cortes masivos de luz con el propósito de acumular energía para usarla contra el ángel_.

L sonrió con su pulgar rozando sus labios.

-¡Watari!

-Si, señor.

-Necesito que mandes algo por mí, pero con tu verdadero nombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos no confiarían en Watari, el representante de L, además así será más creíble.

Watari visitó la central de NERV.

-¡Es Wammy!- gritaron en la portería -¡Quillsh Wammy, el famoso inventor!

-Me enteré de su situación y les he traído una máquina que los ayudará a canalizar la energía- dijo Wammy.

-Señor Wammy, es un honor conocerlo- dijo Akagi al verlo y lo hizo pasar.

Conversaron sobre computadoras y esas cosas.

-Sus inventos nos servirán para neutralizar los campos AT- decía Akagi –Así llamamos a los campos de fuerzas que emiten los ángeles y los evangelions, pero no puedo darle mucha información sobre eso.

Esa noche, Los Eva Unidades 00 y 01 estaban sobre el monte, apuntando al octaedro, bajo una completa oscuridad.

La Unidad 01 disparó a gran velocidad.

-Wammy es un genio- dijo Akagi –Logró disparar antes de que el ángel se diera cuenta.

Ramiel fue reducido.

-Bien hecho, Watari- dijo L mientras comía golosinas –Ahora leeremos el reporte de tu máquina para saber de que están hecho esos escudos.

-Los llamó campos AT- explicó Watari mientras la impresora imprimía.

L tomó con su forma característica las hojas de papel y las leyó junto a su amigo.

-No hay conclusión- dijo Watari.

-¿Acaso manejan una tecnología superior a la conocida o se trata de algo sobrenatural?- dijo L –De ser así, la probabilidad del Apocalipsis de los ángeles aumenta. El ángel trató de taladrar justo sobre la base de NERV. Allí deben tener a Lilith y quizás, los restos de Adam. Su objetivo eran ellos.

-Tal vez solo quería destruir a NERV porque podían hacerle frente.

-De ser así, podría haberse limitado a disparar esos potentes rayos hacía la base. Él quería llegar.

L puso su pulgar en su boca.

-Quiero que investiguemos más sobre esta "instrumentación humana"- dijo L –Manda a Wedy para que se infiltre en NERV.

El comandante Gendo Ikari, estaba junto a Fuyutsuki en la central de NERV.

-¿Investigaron a Wammy?- preguntó Ikari, sentado con los dedos juntos.

-Parece que el profesor había fundado un orfanato.

-Esa es información irrelevante.

-Hay más. La Casa de Wammy es para niños superdotados, con el objetivo de encontrar y entrenar un sucesor para L.

-Entonces, fue L quien lo mandó.

-Tuvimos que usar mucha influencia para descubrir eso. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

-Comunícame con SEELE.

En algún lugar de Reino Unido, una mansión era recorrida por niños juguetones, pero algo extraños.

Fuerzas militares especiales irrumpieron. Dieron un gran tiroteo al aire. Apuntaron a un chico que vestía de negro.

-No encontramos al otro- dijo un militar.

-Busquen adentro.

Tras una puerta, en una habitación oscura, un niño jugaba en el piso con autitos.

-Lo encontramos.

Le apuntaron con las armas, pero el niño no pareció alterarse.

Antes de que la información llegara a L, este tenía otros problemas.

-La probabilidad no es muy alta, pero me mantiene asustado- dijo L.

-¿A qué conclusión llegaste?- preguntó Watari.

-Creo que el objetivo de SEELE es evitar que los ángeles realicen la instrumentación para luego realizarla ellos mismos.

-Pero, eso no tiene mucho sentido.

-Es como un simbolismo del poder humano- dijo L -¡Basura! Son un grupo de inmaduros que manipula a unos idiotas. Como sea, los ángeles son una cuenta regresiva. Increíble que yo los ayudé.

-Near, Mello, sean bienvenidos- dijo Keel Lorentz.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó Mello, atado.

-Salvar al mundo.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en nuestro raptor?- preguntó Near, calmadamente.

Un hombre se acercó con una libreta a Keel. Le mostró unos datos y Keel sonrió.

-Lleven a Near a la celda- ordenó –Al otro lo quiero en mi oficina.

Los oficiales cumplieron. El rubio fue sentado frente al jefe de SEELE.

-Suéltenlo- ordenó.

Las sogas fueron cortadas.

-¿Qué pasa por su cabeza, desgraciado?- gritó Mello.

-Así que eres el segundo- dijo Keel –Debe ser una lástima estar a la sombra de alguien a quien jamás alcanzará.

-¡Voy a matarlo!

-Si cooperas con nosotros, tu éxito está asegurado. Con Near prisionero, tú serías el indiscutible sucesor de L.

Mello se tranquilizó un poco.

-Eres una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, además sabes mejor que nadie como piensa L. Near no se ha esforzado tanto como tú, nadie ha estudiado mejor que tú a L.

-¿Si venzo a L, seré el mejor?

-Claro que él no lo sabrá. Solo queremos que nos ayudes a mantenerlo al margen de nuestros planes.

-Creo que puedo aceptar- dijo Mello sacando una barra de chocolate y poniendo sus piernas sobre la mesa.

-Perfecto. Te enviaremos a NERV.

Mello mordió la barra.


	2. Segunda Parte

Segunda Parte

Azuka llegó a NERV desde Alemania. En eso, peleó contra Gaghiel.

-El sexto ángel ha caído- dijo Ikari.

-¿Traían algo más con ellos a parte del Evangelion?- preguntó Mello con las piernas sobre el tablero.

-Nada de relevancia.

Mello comió chocolate.

-L se preguntará lo mismo- dijo Mello –Se está acercando más a la verdad. De seguro pudo robar información por medio del aparato que Wammy les dejó.

-Es posible- dijo Fuyutsuki.

-En todo caso, ¿dejaron al señor Wammy entrar en las instalaciones?

-Así es- respondió Akagi desde el piso de abajo, mirando el balcón de los altos mandos.

-Entonces, si ya lo conoce, es posible que ya conozca los puntos ciegos. Puede que haya mandado una espía.

Mello tomó el mapa digital de la base.

-¡Busquen aquí!- ordenó Mello.

Fuyutsuki y todos miraron a Ikari.

-¿Qué esperan?- dijo Gendo –Obedezcan.

Cerraron las puertas mecánicamente. Wedy se arrojó al suelo para pasar antes que la puerta toque el suelo. Del otro lado la esperaban armados. Mello los lideraba.

-¿Él está en Japón, no es cierto?- preguntó Mello.

Un e-mail de Roger Ruvie le llegó a Watari.

"_El orfanato fue tomado por una banda terrorista. Me pidieron que te comunicara este mensaje y que le digas a L que no se meta en lo que no le importa._"

Near se encontraba encerrado apilando dados.

-No puedo creer que se mantenga tan tranquilo- dijo un guardia.

-Dicen que es un genio raro.

-Pero solo es el sucesor. Imagínate lo que debe ser L.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido. Las estrategias de Mello le permitieron a NERV vencer a los dos ángeles: Israfel y Sandalphon.

Durante la llegada de Matariel, las luces fueron cortadas.

-Un ángel ataca y la ciudad se queda sin luz- dijo L –Quisiera ver como se las arregla NERV.

Del este de la ciudad, se reveló un panel gigante mirando al sol.

-Energía solar- dijo L –Lo pensaron bien.

Los tres robots salieron de la central de NERV y combatieron al ángel, llegando a la victoria.

-No ganamos- dijo Mello.

-Pero, acabamos con el ángel- protestó Misato.

-Si dependemos tanto de la energía eléctrica, un defecto que mostraron al luchar contra el octaedro gigante, era previsible que el enemigo intentaría cortar la electricidad- dijo Mello mientras comía su dichoso dulce.

-Por eso lo felicitamos por pensar en el panel- razonó Misato.

-Pero L se dará cuenta. Seguro ya se habrá enterado del ataque a la casa Wammy. Lo más probable es que lo haya tomado como una amenaza y que nos hayan eliminado, al menos en principio. Pero después de esta demostración y de la captura de la espía, sabrá que al menos uno de los chicos superdotados está colaborando.

L veía por la ventana como unos hombres de traje entraban en los edificios de junto.

-Sospechan que estoy en la zona- dijo L tomando un caramelo –Es muy probable que tengan a uno de los míos.

Sahaquiel atacó desde el espacio. Mello ordenó un ataque furtivo. Su victoria le dio un ascenso.

-Felicidades, Coronel Mello- dijo el jefe Ikari.

-Con esto ya podré olvidarme de suceder a L. ¡No seré el segundón de nadie!- anunció triunfante.

La computadora de NERV comenzó a fallar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la doctora Akagi

-¿Acaso L ha entrado en nuestras bases?- preguntó Mello.

Una corrosión se esparcía por las paredes.

-¡Es un ángel!- dijo Misato –Se está reproduciendo.

Los sistemas comenzaron a fallar. Magi comenzaba a infectarse rápidamente en las áreas de Melchor y Baltazar.

La doctora entró en Gaspar y corrigió el virus.

-¡El ángel fue destruido!- dijo la doctora.

SEELE estaba al tanto de todo.

-Ángel número once, Iruel ¿Lo has visto, L?- dijo Keel –Estamos cada ángel más cerca de la instrumentación.

L miraba las noticias de Japón. Hablaban sobre Leliel.

-_Hubo un gran pánico esta mañana, cuando una esfera negra apareció flotando. Lo más extraño era que le siguió una sombra gigante. La organización NERV logró destruirlas a ambas con sus robots. Detalles a continuación_.

L tenía su pulgar en su boca mientras veía el resto del noticiero. Le llamó la atención una declaración.

-… _El enemigo principal de NERV es L y, a nombre de todos los miembros, queremos decirte, que te atraparemos rápidamente_.

A Toji se le permitió pilotar el Evangelion Unidad 03. Con este había cuatro pilotos y cuatro Evas.

L se había mudado por cuarta vez en el mes. Esta vez, fue a un edificio especial. Estaba construido para sumergirse durante una alerta de emergencia.

-Correría un gran riesgo, dado que es la zona de NERV, pero esta está muy cerca de mí- dijo L, sosteniendo un frasco.

El nuevo evangelion se elevó. La ciudad no había sido evacuada.

-_Por favor, despejen el área_- decía la voz del megáfono.

El robot caminó lentamente. Se acercó hacía un edificio en particular.

-Hubo una mudanza reciente- dijo Mello –Está a nombre de Tsugumi Sadamoto, un anciano. ¿Quién se mudaría a una zona prácticamente de guerra? Debe de ser alguien en nombre de L.

El Evangelion destrozó el techo del edificio de L. Adentró su mano. El frasco que sostenía L estaba roto.

-¡Estás muerto, L!- anunció Gendo.

El Eva detuvo su mano.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Ikari. -¿Por qué el piloto se detuvo?

El Eva se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Misato.

-El piloto se reveló. Activen el Dummy Sistem- ordenó Gendo.

-No responde- dijo Misato -Patrón de sangre azul, ¡es un ángel!

-Recibimos una llamada de L- dijo Makota.

La L apareció en el monitor.

-El Ángel Bardiel se ha apoderado de su robot- dijo L –Por el momento tengo una especie de acuerdo con él.

-Pero, ¿cómo?- preguntó la doctora Akagi.

-¡Entraste en nuestra base de datos durante el ataque de Iruel y te comunicaste con él!- respondió Mello.

-Acertaron- dijo L –Siempre supe que Adán había sobrevivido y que ustedes habían capturado sus restos. Al principio pensé que estaba en la base de NERV de Japón, pero luego descubrí que fue trasladada allí recién junto con la unidad alemana. Robándola bajo mi poder, pude usarla como medio de comunicación con Iruel y de ahí al resto de los ángeles. Así llegué a Bardiel- luego de su discurso, cortó la comunicación.

-Es un ángel microscópico que se introdujo dentro de la unidad- dijo Maya.

-Entonces L tiene ahora a un Eva y un ángel de su lado- dijo el comandante Fuyutsuki.

Ikari permaneció callado en su posición habitual.

El Evangelion Unidad 03 se retiró. Se dirigió al mar.

-¡Busquemos en el edificio!- ordenó Ikari.

-Conociéndolo se habrá ido en el robot- dijo Mello –Será una pérdida de tiempo.

-Pobre Toji- se lamentó Misato.

Zaruel fue el siguiente en atacar. Los edificios descendieron mientras los Evangelions atacaban. El enemigo no dio mucha batalla.

-Es extraño- dijo Ikari –Un cambio en la actitud de los ángeles.

-Así es L- dijo Mello.

Arael atacó desde el espacio, al igual que Sahaquiel. Un rayo de luz cayó sobre el Eva 01.

-Un ataque psicológico- dijo Akagi.

-No lo había pensado- dijo Mello –Los robots funcionan a base de la sincronización mental; un ataque psicológico era obvio.

Mello estaba molesto consigo mismo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ikari –Tendremos que usar la lanza de Longinus.

La Unidad 00 retiró la lanza del cuerpo de Lilith en el Dogma Terminal.

Salió a la superficie y la arrojó hacía el ángel.

-¡Jamás llegará a tanta distancia!- gritó Mello. Unos segundos después vio que se equivocaba.

-Obtiene una fuerza increíble- dijo Ikari.

La lanza atravesó al ángel y quedó en la órbita lunar.

-La perdimos- dijo Makota.

SEELE estaba perplejo.

-Sin la lanza, nuestro trabajo será aún más difícil, caballeros- dijo Keel a los demás miembros.

Armisael entró. El gusano gigante blanco era mucho más amenazador de lo que sonaba.

-El tercer niño- se encuentra en estado de shock por el combate pasado- dijo Misato –Por eso no podemos usar la unidad 01.

-¡Maldito emo!- dijo Mello.

El ángel disparó un rayo AT a la unidad 02. Luego envolvió a la unidad 00.

El piloto de la unidad 01 se repuso. Entró a la unidad, pero ya era tarde.

Un pie robot le pisó la cola al ángel. La unidad 03 la tomó de la cabeza y lo destruyó.

-L hizo su aparición- dijo Fuyutsuki.

-Recuerde que puede tratarse de Bardiel- dijo Mello mientras comía chocolate.

La unidad 03 se retiró.

-Destrúyelo- ordenó Ikari a la unidad 01.

-Pero Toji debe seguir adentro- respondió el piloto.

Mientras discutían, el robot escapó.

El quinto niño elegido para tripular los eva apareció.

-Se te asignará la unidad 01- dijo Ikari.

Kaworu subió. Su sincronización era perfecta.

-Lo mandaremos a buscar al ángel que escapó- dijo Gendo.

-¿Este es el nuevo?- preguntó Mello.

-Así es.

Bajo las profundidades del océano, un robot permanecía escondido. Fue atacado por sorpresa. El campo AT de la unidad 01 lo destrozó en pedazos.

-Revisen los restos- ordenó Ikari.

-No encontramos ningún resto humano- reportó Makota.

-Entonces, L evacuó al piloto- dijo Mello –Nunca estará dispuesto a hacer sacrificios.

Toji tomaba té junto al detective más grande del mundo, quien llevaba una máscara puesta.

-No estaría en persona contigo, pero era eso o matarte- explico L.

-Creo que mereces saberlo- dijo Toji –En compensación por ayudarme. Mello nos está ayudando.

Sin previo aviso, Toji le dio una piña a L, rompiendo la máscara y corrió hacía la salida. L le dio una patada de capo eira, pero Toji la esquivó. Escapó.

La central de NERV lo recibió. Hizo un dibujo de L lo mejor que pudo. Sus grandes ojos, sus ojeras, su cabello despeinado y negro y su postura encorvada.

La doctora Akagi le hizo unos análisis a Toji.

-Se encuentra bajo drogas- diagnosticó la doctora –Calmantes.

-Posiblemente L trató de dormirlo para manejarlo mejor- dijo Mello y su mirada cambió –Siendo L puede ser que tenga a otro hombre aquí. Tengo un amigo llamado Matt que puede hacerme un favor.

En una cárcel estadounidense, un guardia llevó a Matt hasta la celda del prisionero. Sentado en el suelo y cubierto por una sombra, este sujeto se sorprendió al verlo.

-Mail, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el convicto.

-B.B. necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué quieres?

Matt le mostró su máquina, le fue pasando fotos del personal de NERV junto a sus datos.

-Todo va bien por ahora- dijo B.B. –Espera.

Le mostró la foto de un piloto.

-¿Kaworu Nagisa?- preguntó Matt.

-Es extraño.

-Toda su información fue borrada, no creo que nos sirva de mucho.

-Mi maldición. Su nombre está escrito en una letra rara, pero puedo leerla. Su verdadero nombre es Trabis. Nada más.

-¿No tiene apellido? ¿Será…?

Matt tomó su aparato y corrió. Se detuvo de golpe y sacó una cajita de cartón.

-Aquí tienes- dijo mientras se la mostraba al guardia.

Este asintió y Matt la tiró hacía la mano de B.B. El prisionero la abrió y metió su mano en la mermelada para llevarla a su boca.

-Es especial- dijo el guardia mientras Matt sacaba su teléfono.

-Mello, el verdadero nombre de Kaworu es Trabis.

-¿Trabis?- cuestionó Mello -¡Es un ángel!

Kaworu estaba dentro de la base, frente a la unidad 02. Comenzó a levitar. El robot se movió sin piloto y siguió a Kaworu.

Kaworu descendió hacía el dogma terminal. En el camino se encontró con un misterioso individuo, encorvado, con cabello negro y vestimenta desprolija.

-¡Es L!- gritó Misato mirando desde el monitor –Es igual al dibujo de Toji.

-Hola, Trabis- dijo L.

-Eres el Lilim más extraño que he conocido- dijo Kaworu.

-Esto termina aquí- dijo L –No permitiré que llegues a Lilith.

L se sacó la remera. Tenía atado en la espalda varios cartuchos de dinamita. Apretó el detonador.

No ocurrió nada.

-El campo AT de Kaworu es muy poderoso- dijo Misato –Parece que interfiere en todos los mecanismos.

El Eva que acompañaba a Kaworu agarró a L. Lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta romperle todos los huesos y órganos.

-¿Por qué peleamos contra alguien que murió tratando de ayudarnos?- se preguntó Misato.

Kaworu siguió flotando.

-Estamos perdiendo contacto- dijo Misato.

Mello se desesperaba y tragaba sus chocolates más rápidamente. Sonó su celular. Leyó que era Matt.

Mientras tanto, el ángel se detuvo.

-Ya veo- dijo Kaworu.

El Evangelion paró. Kaworu se alejó de Lilith.

-¿Se rindieron?- preguntó Fuyutsuki -¿Realmente los ángeles se rindieron?

En SEELE, el jefe se encontraba frene a la celda, presumiendo.

-Ahora que los ángeles no están, daremos inicio a la instrumentación humana- dijo Keel Lorentz a Near.

-No lo creo- dijo Mello a su espalda con una laptop abierta en sus manos.

Mostraba la cámara de un satélite. Un misil estaba siendo dirigido hacía la luna. Luego se vio estática y la imagen pasó al punto de vista del misil. Se acercaba cada vez más hacía la lanza.

-¡La lanza de Longinus!- gritó el hombre.

-_Good Bye_- dijo Mello mientras el misil estallaba.

-Ahora no podrán realizar la instrumentación- dijo una voz codificada proveniente de la computadora.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el hombre.

La dichosa letra apareció en el monitor.

-Gracias a que mi doble me reemplazó, Beyond Birthay. Somos físicamente muy parecidos.

-Gracias a que Matt puso una llave dentro de la mermelada que le dio- dijo Near.

-¿Todos ustedes estaban confabulados?- gritó el Keel -¿En qué momento…?

-¿Creíste que algún día trabajaría en contra de L?- preguntó Mello –Eso jamás pasará.

-Él es la única persona a la que adoramos- dijo Near.

-Y juntos vencimos a SEELE- dijo L –Había deducido que Mello estaba con ustedes y durante la conmoción de Tabris, pude contactarme con él. Y hay algo más, algo que instalé.

-Esto no termina- dijo Keel -¡Lancen a los Eva unidades en serie!

Mello le dio la laptop a Near a través de los barrote y luego le dio una piña a Keel.

-Recuerden- dijo L a sus sucesores –NERV no es necesariamente nuestro enemigo. Podemos aliarnos para vencer a SEELE. Además, tenemos al mejor piloto.

Mello volvió a la base.

Los nueve Evas en serie invadieron al dogma central, la base de NERV. Toji piloteó la Unidad 01. Asuka y Rei también participaron en la pelea. Los tres dieron mucha batalla, pero la resistencia de sus enemigos era mayor.

Abajo, se encontraba un sucesor. Near miraba su robot de juguete, desviando ocasionalmente la vista para ver a los robots. Estaba acompañado de un adolescente.

-Debes ser muy especial- dijo Near.

-No tanto como tu jefe- dijo el muchacho –Pudo manipular los ángeles con débiles campos AT. Lo más sorprendente es que haya podido reproducir el rayo psicológico de Sahaquiel. Como soy semejante a los Lilim, también pude ser afectado por este. Por eso estoy aquí. La muerte de ese muchacho pasa constantemente por mi cabeza. No quiero tener ese sentimiento nunca más.

-¿Debo llamarte Kaworu o Tabris?

-Yo elegí mi nombre, al igual que tú- dijo el muchacho.

-Como digas, Kaworu.

Tabris levitó nuevamente y voló hacía los Eva en serie. Lo siguiente fue una explosión de campos AT.

Los Evas en serie y el mismo Kaworu fueron destruidos.

Todos los miembros de SEELE fueron arrestados. A Keel le mostraron un televisor.

-Usaste a los Evas en serie solo porque te permití hacerlo- le dijo L –La instrumentación ya no la podrían realizar sin la lanza ni Adán, por lo que te dejé dar el ataque para tener la evidencia contra ustedes. Su plan era estúpido e inmaduro. Solo hubieran terminado por acabar con la humanidad. Eso no es justo y la justicia siempre prevalece.


End file.
